


I'm Not Good Enough

by kennamckenna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith gets mad, M/M, Neck Kissing, Swimming Pools, klance, lance cries, lance is shirtless and feels insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennamckenna/pseuds/kennamckenna
Summary: In the castle, the pools are fixed to be swam in. Keith and Lance both go to the pool, but Lance feels insecure standing next to Keith. Lance thinks that Keith has all the muscles and the good looks, I don't have any of those.Keith notices that something is wrong with Lance and once he finds out about Lance, he gets mad because he thinks that Lance is beautiful.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have decided that i wanted to do just Klance because I've been doing Shklance and I just wanted Lance and Keith. By the way, there will be some angst in this so just hold onto your seats because its going to be a wild ride!

"Okay Paladins! The pools are now swim able for your liking. Allura and I found out a way to make it swim able because we knew that you missed Earth, and we thought that it would be wise if we got to let you guys swim here! You know, bring some of the Earth things here!" Coran said, excited. "Yep! We thought that you guys would enjoy the water on your skin. You're welcome, Paladins." Allura said, smiling. 

"Thank you so much Allura and Coran. I lived in Cuba and they had water everywhere. I missed it a lot," Lance said, bursting with joy. "I'm going to put my swim trunks on." Lance said, as he pointed to the corridor that went down to his chamber. "S-Swim trunks?" Allura said, confused as to what they were. When Allura said that, Lance was already walking to his room. 

"Well, as you guys do that, I'm going to try to build a stronger bond with my lion. See you guys later!" Shiro said, as he was walking to go to his lion. Keith nodded and walked to his room as well to put his swim trunks on. He didn't really mind that he was going to be at the swimming pool alone with Lance. He actually didn't mind at all. Keith thought Lance was cute and if he could, he would stare at Lance's bare chest all day long. 

Back to Lance, where he was struggling to find his swim trunks in his drawer. "They have to be here somewhere!" Lance groaned, as he rubbed his face in distress. It took him another five minutes until he found his swim trunks. Lance sighed and grabbed his swim trunks that were directly in front of him. "Seriously? They were right in front of me?" Lance said, as my mentally slapped himself. He put them on in about a minute and walked out of his room. Lance saw Keith come out of his own room in his own swim trunks. "Hey Keith? Who else is going to be there with us?" Lance said, worried that they are going to be the only ones. Keith looked surprised that Lance actually talked to him, without a mocking tone. "Oh! Um, it's going to be us only, But that's going to be okay, right?" Keith asked, with a reassuring tone. Lance blushed and nodded. "Um y-yeah, I mean, of course." Lance said. Keith looked at him suspiciously but nodded. They both walked towards to the pool and Lance opened the door to the pool. Once they got inside, Lance suddenly felt self-conscious. Lance didn't know why he felt like that right now, but he might have a idea. Keith was attractive, he had muscles and he had the good looks, Lance thought that he had none of that. Lance rubbed his arm, nervously and looked down at the ground. Keith felt that something was wrong with Lance, and he looked at Lance with a worried expression. "Are you okay, Lance?" Keith asked. Lance jumped in shock, looked at Keith, and cleared his throat. "Um, y-yeah, I'm fine." Lance said as he put a fake smile on his face. Keith sighed at the lie and slipped into the water. Lance pretended that he was his normal self again and started to run to the water. "Canon Ball!" Lance shouted as he did a canon ball jump in the water. Keith smiled at him, fondly but he still knew that he wasn't feeling right. Once Lance came up to the top of the water, Keith swam up to him and got right into his face. "Are you sure that you're okay? You're acting strange." Keith said, while eyeing him slowly. Lance sighed and knew that he had the expression of self-consciousness on his face and Keith could see it. "I just don't feel great right now. I just feel very insecure right now. I mean, I don't know why I'm telling you this, you probably don't even care." Lance said, as he sighed and looked down at the water. Keith gasped silently and frowned. Does he seriously think that? Keith thought. "Lance, I do care about you. Even though you annoy me sometimes, I don't hate you. And, why are you insecure right now. It's just me with you right now." Keith said, as he went closer to Lance and rubbed Lance's arm to give him comfort. "That's the thing! You are perfect, Keith. You can fight swiftly, you always look good, even when you are sweating. You have muscles everywhere, and you're just perfect. And I'm just Lance. That's why I'm insecure right now." Lance said as tears formed in his eyes. Keith felt mad. How did Lance, who is very beautiful, say that he felt insecure around Keith. Keith was a nobody, he had no family. He had no friends growing up. Lance thinks that he's perfect? There's no way. Keith grabbed Lance by his arms and pulled him closer to his chest. Lane stared at him in shock and with wide eyes. Keith stared into those wide eyes and said, "You are beautiful, Lance. I know that I'm not perfect, in fact, no one is. I didn't have a family, nor did I have any friends growing up and you think that I'm perfect. I'm far from perfect, Lance. I don't know why you are making yourself feel lower than you actually are. You are so beautiful." Keith let go of Lance's arms and grabbed his face gently and kissed him on the lips. Lance let out a gasp but kissed back as he felt his own tears run down his cheeks. Keith felt the tears, pulled away from Lance, and rubbed away the tears with his thumb. "You're so beautiful." Keith said and stared to kiss Lance's neck. Lance's breath hitched as he closed his eyes, and relaxed at the touch. Keith started to kiss down Lance's shoulder and arm, and he grabbed Lance's hand out of the water and kissed Lance's palm and fingers. Lance blushed and smiled at Keith. Keith stopped kissing the right side of Lance and went to the left side and started to kiss that side of Lance's neck. Lance knew that the left side of his neck was the most sensitive side of his neck. Once he felt Keith kissing that side of his neck, Lance let out a shaking breath and his legs felt like jello. Keith realized this, put a arm around his waist, and smirked against his skin. Lance felt Keith bite down gently on his skin and Lance moaned, blushing. "K-Kieth, stop." Lance said, giggling. Keith stopped, lifted his head, and looked at Lance with a fond smile. "So, do you believe me now? Do you believe that you are beautiful?" Keith asked. Lance sucked in a sharp breath and said, "Kind of. My insecurity will still be there, but its not as strong." Lance smiled at Keith. Keith felt proud and pecked Lance's lips, and lifted him out of the water. "Good because I am going to make you less insecure than you feel right now." Keith said and got out of the water, picked up Lance again in bridal style, and walked Lance out of the pool room. "Woah, Keith. Where are you taking me and what are we doing?" Lance asked, nervously. Keith laughed and looked down at Lance. "You'll see, beautiful." Keith said and walked them both to his room. Lance never felt this good in his entire life.


	2. You Are My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comforts Lance even more and he shows Lance that he is good enough.

When Keith brought them to his room, he gently put Lance on the bed and climbed on top of Lance. Lance blushed when Keith straddled him. 

"Keith? What are you doing?" Lance asked. "You'll see." Keith said and smiled gently. Lance leaned his head into the pillow and sighed. Since Lance gave him the opportunity to kiss Lance's neck, he did. 

Keith leaned his head down and started to kiss at Lance's neck. Lance gasped in surprise and his eyes closed. Keith started to kiss down his neck and to his chest. There was silence but it wasn't awkward. It was comforting. Keith's hand went up to Lance's face and caressed Lance's cheek with his thumb. 

"Lance?" Keith asked. "Hmm?" Lance said in response and opened his eyes to look down at Keith. "You are so beautiful. I know that you probably don't know that but it's true. You're eyes are like a royal blue and I could get lost in them." Keith said. 

Lance blushed and pulled Keith up, so their faces were directly in front of each other. His hands went on both sides of Keith's face and pulled his face gently down and kissed Keith. Keith kissed back gently and put his legs in between Lance's legs. 

Lance ran his fingers in Keith's hair. Keith sighed in content and accidentally rubbed his dick against Lance's. Lance gasped in the kiss and pulled back. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't-" Keith started to say. "It's okay. Do it again." Lance said as he blushed. 

"Okay." Keith said, caressed Lance's face with his thumb again, and started to grind down onto Lance. Lance moaned and let his head go back. Keith thought, 'he's so beautiful. He looks like a angel,' and started to kiss his neck again. 

Lance felt a sensation of being overwhelmed but he liked that feeling. He felt Keith start to grind faster and he moaned more. Keith looked up at him and said, "You are such an angel. I wish you could see yourself right now. Cheeks red, eyes glossy, red lips. So beautiful." 

Keith kissed Lance's lips and started to grind down harder. Lance kissed back and moaned into the kiss and he felt a warm sensation in his stomach. Keith grunted in the kiss. The kiss was starting to get more sloppier by each second. 

Lance's moans continued to get higher by the second and Lance wrapped his legs around Keith's waist and pulled him down closer. Keith and Lance both moaned loudly at the pressure. Keith felt Lance's thighs start to shake and Keith pulled away from the kiss.

"Come on. You can come for me, beautiful. It's okay. I got you." Keith said and he pulled Lance up to his chest and cuddled him there while he was still grinding against Lance. Lance's head went back and he moaned loudly as he came at the loving words. 

After Lance came. Keith came and still hugged Lance against his chest. "I love you so much." Keith said as he panted into Lance's ear. "I love you too, Mullet." Lance said and laughed quietly. Keith kissed Lance's cheek and said, "We should changed out of these swimtrunks because they are very dirty right now." Lance laughed and nodded. 

He got out of Keith's arms, got off the bed, and looked around Keith's room. "Do you have any sweatpants, Keith?" Lance asked. "Well, it's your lucky day because I do have sweatpants." Keith said as he got off the bed, opened his drawer, got out the sweatpants, and handed them to Lance. "Thank you." Lance said, smiled at Keith, and grabbed the sweatpants. Keith nodded and turned around to give Lance privacy to change. 

"Okay. I'm done." Lance said. Keith turned around and saw that Lance was only in sweatpants and nothing else and Keith was glad because he could stare at Lance's abs. "Good. I'm going to go change, so go on the bed and put your face into the pillow and do not look." Keith said. Lance nodded, went on to the bed, and put his face in the pillow. Keith smiled at him and changed. 

Keith decided to scare Lance, so he climbed onto the bed behind Lance, and shook Lance. Lance screamed and flopped around the bed and looked at Keith. "Keith! You scared me!" Lance said as he put a hand onto his chest. Keith smiled and pulled Lance into his chest and they both laid there, cuddling each other. 

"But you love me." Keith said and kissed Lance's forehead. "And I guess I love you too, Mullet." Lance said and smiled. And then, they both fell asleep like that. In each other's arms.


End file.
